Usuario discusión:Eco1003
Hoola!!! :) hola! n.n cuando te hagas tu novela me habisas. Ahora te registro como amigo como me pedistes xd. Si necesitas ayuda te paso codijos. Xauuuu [[Usuario:Maya1999|'•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] ' ''Sea Princess' 14:22 15 may 2010 (UTC)' hiiiii^^ olaa n.n te keriiia dar la bienveniida a pokeespectaculos^^ bueno si tiienes algun problema o duda no dudes en consultarla a algun user todos nos ayudamss mutuamente^^ uenuu nos vemss x akii^^ xauuu =) 'Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^' '•тαℓк тσ мє•' 14:51 15 may 2010 (UTC) hola soy maya10 me encantaria ser tu amiga aceptas ser mi amigo Maya10 09:55 16 may 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola, soy Diana8 Paraces ser muy simpático ¿quieres ser mi amigo?^^Diana8 11:21 16 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Lei tu novela! '''Hola Victor n.n ' ya tengo el internet. Tu novela esta muy chula. ' '''Cuando hoy venga el Angel se la enseñare. '•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆• ' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'La reina del chocolate *¬*']] 10:12 5 jun 2010 (UTC) hola me gustaria ser tu amigo soy maya10 aceptas ser mi amigo Maya10 19:42 11 jun 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola, ^^ pedí ser tu amigo. Hace toempo que te pedí ser tu amgo, no se si lo leíste, pero, bueno, ahora lo sabes, a sique, ¡quieres ser mi amigo?.Diana8 19:44 11 jun 2010 (UTC)Diana8 =) '''Las he visto esta mañana =) si necesitas mas caras de sensaciones me los pides. '•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•' '' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'n.n']] 08:40 13 jun 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada^^ Que bien ser tu amiga.^^Diana8 16:39 18 jun 2010 (UTC)Diana8 muchas gracias Muchas gracias por leer mi novela y aún más por firmarla,que bien que a otro usuario le guste Keroro,adiós.aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 16:09 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Aki tienes lo codijos '''aki te los paso ' [[User:Eco1003|'''Nombre para enlazar tu usuario]] Nombre para enlazar tu usuario' '^^ Bueno le picas a editar y cambias la fuente :P despues rellenas los codijos y los copias vas a Especial:Preferencias y alla donde pone, tu apodo para firmas lo copias, y despúes, le clikas a el cuadradito que tiene la V rara. [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ']] ☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼'' 07:41 23 jun 2010 (UTC)' Victoooooor Intentte araglarte algo la novela... Luego intento pegartela perfecta. [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ'']]'' ''[[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼]] 10:11 24 jun 2010 (UTC) hola Hola,claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo,estoy encantado de que haya otro usuario al que le guste keroro,por cierto,si quieres puedes crear un personaje en la discusion de mi novela aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 11:39 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Victooooooooooor!!!! '''Ponte en el chat pliis ^^ si me ayudas hoy podria estar tu novela arreglada. T paso el link por si no lo tienes http://xat.com/PaAraLosFaAnsSDeAvRiLitaiMiIsAmMigos [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ']] ''☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼'' 14:56 25 jun 2010 (UTC)' mira Gracias por tu opinión,tendré muy en cuenta lo que me has dicho para mi novela.Por cierto,por si quieres que yo aparzca,mi sprite favorito ES ESTE:Archivo:Keroro26a.gif GRACIAS POR SER EL MENSAJE 100^^ Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 14:11 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Ha,ha...Q risa... He leído lo del camino de un entrenador idiota.¡Y cada vez que lo leo me meo de risa!Rojo es imbécil... thumb|Lo he hecho con una base.¿Te gusta? vale me parece bien el sprite¿me podrias decir el nombre del persoanje y sus pokemons? Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 15:17 1 jul 2010 (UTC) es muy guay que chula ,¿me podrias dar el codigo?es que sin el codigo,no la se poner en mi user u.u Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 18:59 1 jul 2010 (UTC) qe va no me importa qe me la hayas puesto tu,es mas,te lo agradezco,yo me habria liado.gracias n.n Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 08:47 2 jul 2010 (UTC) bueno Si,se que debería,pero no se hacerla,para que te hagas una idea,la placa de pokemon adventure:contra laterminal dorada,me la hizo Diana8,si tu sabes hacer placas...esto....¿me podias ayudar?si no te importa,claro Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 13:40 2 jul 2010 (UTC) perdona Perdona Victor(¿te puedo llamar así?)la placa que has puesto en tu user¿podías ponerla en la pagina de la novela si no te importa plis? Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 14:32 2 jul 2010 (UTC) graciaas gracias por hacer la placa^^ te debo una Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 14:34 2 jul 2010 (UTC) mira he hecho una nueva placa de la novela Estoy empeñado en destruir Pokopén¿te parece bien? 14:48 2 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Gracias!! ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme!,y ¿sabes?En mi colegio soy de una pandilla a la que les gustan los pokémon¡Y yo soy la líder del grupo!Muajajaja.Los requisitos para entrar son responder a un serie de preguntas y saberse el nombre de 50 pokémon...¡Que cruel soy!A y para que te hagas una idea de lo que me dicen te daré un ejemplo '''suave':Estábamos en una excursión,me acerco a una tienda de recuerdos,viene El magikapr-osea,antonio-y me dice:Aquí no venden pikachus,pokémaníaca imbécil.Y yo le respondí:Jo**te,magikarp al niv.1.Por supuesto no lo pillo,pero yo me reí mucho. thumbEse de aí es Antonio.=) =D Estoy en mi nuevo chat: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 13:06 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Diario de un Pobre Chimchar xD hola, talvez no me conoscas, pero eso no importa ... una duda ... esa novela tuya del chimchar y su diario lo sacaste del libro diary of a gimpy kid (diario de greg, un renacuajo) ?? eso es todo, a no, me gustaria colaborar con esa novela, es que ya me e leido ese libro como 26 vecez :D (fregley rockea !!) y me gutaria ser tu amigo :D A la Orden !! 16:49 7 jul 2010 (UTC) HOla eco! Tu pokenovela del instituto de pokevilla está muy bien! ¡Sabes escribir también muy bien! Quizá, si sigues escribiendo, la proponga para pokenovela del mes...¡Saca más capítulos! --'ºNicopriº' 16:21 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Así que por fin va a empezar el colegio xD. Te nominé, porque me encanta la pokenovela. ¡Pero no la dejes de editar, ¿eh? Si se te acaban las ideas pregúntame, ¡cómo ahora tengo tanto tiempo libre no paro de imaginar historias! Amigos ^_^ Claro que sí! Una cosa, ¿por qué no haces una placa de Instituto de Pokévilla? Si necesitas la página en la que salen todos los colores para hacerla me la pides, ¿ok? --'ºNicopriº' 18:02 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Vi lo que intentaste hacer con la placa. Si quieres poner el texto, dale arriba a la W prohibida, y se elimina el formato wiki. ¡Chau! Victor Corregi algunas cosas de la novela de detectives y subi la cara seria de riolu ^^ ♥мikaa♥ ' ~ 'The Kesha fan 18:11 14 jul 2010 (UTC) que guay Me ha encantado tu imagen de keronense,pero yo lo que quiero es cargarme pokopen,el ejercito es muy aburrido,y yo lo haré cenizas,kukukukukukukukukiukukukukukukukuku Se presenta el explorador Piruru dispuesto a destruir Pokopén 19:38 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Piruru_2.jpg Hola Victor! Hola Victor! Soy Dima! Te queria enviar una peticion de amigo Aceptala! Gyarados7 17:15 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Mi lider Mi sargento,nuestra tropa ya esta lista ¿no?me refiero,a que no hay que unir a nadie más,yo creo que para destruir pokopen solo hacemos falta tres.Digo que a mi no me apetecería otro miembro más¿y a usted?por cierto,si yo soy Explorador,y usted sargento¿que rango debería tener Arikumi?se lo preguntare a ella, usuario:Azelfito-345Archivo:Keroro37b.gif presente el explorador Piruru de la tropa Veroro·soy el único Soldado de asalto con vara de Belcebu Archivo:Keroro26a.gif 18:29 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Voy a ir por partes,aquí le redacto un informe 1:Tu firma está muy chula n_n 2:No importa que saliera doble,asi tengo más mensajes 3:Vale,yo prefiero que seamos solo tres en la tropa n_n 4:Lo de la novela está muy bien,pero vamos a tener que encontrar un hueco,yo estoy muy ocupado,pero aun así,yo tambien quiero hacerla,se lo propondré a Kara(Arikumi) 5:No te preocupes,te haré el sprite en unos días,déjemelo a mi lider Mi lider,espero haber disipado todas sus dudas,si necesita algo más,llámeme. usuario:Azelfito-345Archivo:Keroro37b.gif presente el explorador Piruru de la tropa Veroro·soy el único Soldado de asalto con vara de Belcebu Archivo:Keroro26a.gif 19:34 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Aquí está su sprite,mi lider. sprite:Archivo:Veroro_sprite.jpg Si tiene una reclamación o no le convence,por favor,dígamelo. Por fi,a partir de ahora,todas las misiones de soprites o dibujos,encargemelas mi. usuario:Azelfito-345Archivo:Keroro37b.gif presente el explorador Piruru de la tropa Veroro·soy el único Soldado de asalto con vara de Belcebu Archivo:Keroro26a.gif 09:40 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Esto... Oiga lider,tengo unos sprites de Fuyuki,Natsumi,Mois y koyuki muy chulos¿quiere que los ponga en la pagina de la tropa Veroro? usuario:Azelfito-345Archivo:Keroro37b.gif presente el explorador Piruru de la tropa Veroro·soy el único Soldado de asalto con vara de Belcebu Archivo:Keroro26a.gif 13:14 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok De acuerdo,cuando quiera que los ponga,dígamelo,por cierto,tambien tengo sprites de la tropa keroro,la tropa garuru,chibi kero,chibi kuru,chibi pururu y chibi giro,y de Karara y Sumomo. usuario:Azelfito-345Archivo:Keroro37b.gif presente el explorador Piruru de la tropa Veroro·soy el único Soldado de asalto con vara de Belcebu Archivo:Keroro26a.gif 14:44 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Keroroespectaculos wiki he creado un nuevo wikia: http://es.keroroespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_p%C3%A1gina_de_inicio [[User:Munchlax-code|'Neru ']][[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'''-Akita Sama!!!]] 12:50 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Eco hola eco ke buena onda ke te hallas inscrito en el reto pero no alcansaste el cupo tu eres el 8° hombre ke se inscribio pero solo hya campo para los 7 primeros. Te pondre como conductor de los especiales ok? [[Usuario:FANPOK|☼ Nick ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:FANPOK|'Algo ke decir ?]] Victor! Tu te inscribistes en mi nueva novela y solo te envio este mensaje para pedirte si podrias usar este sprite: Archivo:Victor.png la unica diferencia que hay es que no tiene color. Bueno adiiooos [[User:Maya1999|╰☆╮✿↔мιka☆↔✿╰☆╮']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Tik Tok♪']] 14:57 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por meterte a PMM: el reality ... pero =S hola Eco, graxias por querer estar en m ireality, pero no puedeo dejarte pasar, porque deves ser un pokemon de la 1, 2 o 3 generacion , si cambias tu pokemon, todo bien =D, y te podras meter [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Boogie Navideño']][[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Los Simpsons']] 21:29 3 ago 2010 (UTC) P.D: me gustaria ser tu amigo PLAGIO? PEDIR PERDON, BORRAR MI HISTORIA Y PORQUE NO HE LEIDO TU NOVELA, NO TE PLAGIE TODO SE ME OCURRIO A MI Y A UN PRIMO Y PARA QUE SEPAS KAN ES MI AMIGO EN LA REALIDAD SI NO ME CREES PREGUNTALE Y DICE QUE TU TAMBIEN LO PLAGIASTE Que guayyyyy quiero hacerloooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!X3¿me pasarías el link,plis? a ver que saco,piirupirupiru [[User:Azelfito-345|''Piruru,el angol de Kerón]]'' ''Angol is powerArchivo:Keroro37b.gif 06:55 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Urgencia Lider,no deje que Kangaskhan1 se una a la tropa Veroro,con tres somos mas que suficientes,ademas,el es general,y no quiere reducir su puesto,y si se uniese,el seria el lider,y la tropa es VERORO no KANANA,por favor,si se lopide,niegese a unirle.''Piruru,el angol de Kerón'''' ''Angol is powerArchivo:Keroro37b.gif 07:44 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya tooooy. Ya me apuntéee, espero que sea buena y me guste. El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 15:01 16 ago 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias Muchisimisimas gracias ,voy a apuntarme enseguidaa. ''Piruru,el angol de Kerón'''' ''Angol is powerArchivo:Keroro37b.gif 08:30 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Mira. Parece que un user ha creado una especie de club keronense aqui,en la wiki,yo me voy a apuntar(aunque siempre sere leal a la tropa veroro,por supuesto)si quieres apuntarte,te dejo el link.Club de los Keronenses byeee ''Piruru,el angol de Kerón'''' ''Angol is powerArchivo:Keroro37b.gif 08:39 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Aki tienes ¬w¬ xD thumb|128px|left|Loco x3Loco ya tienes el video x3 Xauuuuu!! [[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 10:48 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Aki -.-thumb|198px|right Esta el otro -.- [[User:Maya1999|'๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 11:12 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Nombre: Piruru(obvio),si ese no te gusta,ponme Mutsumi Cara: Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Personalidad: Pasota,reservado y retorcido,suele enfadarse con facilidad,es muy rencoroso y celoso,al principio,odia a todo el mundo. Historia: Siempre reservado,vivió vagando por los bosques y alimentandose de savia de noche,lo que ocasionó leyendas en las aldeas,como no le gustaban sus ataques,solía usar una guadaña negra y roja,que perdió hace un tiempo,se niega a saber nada de su pasado y siempre está solo.Debajo de su gorro lleva unas enormes gafas de culo de vaso.Usaba una cama,y se autodenomina con el mote de Lord Fear. Firma: ''Piruru,en contra del Spam'''' ''El Spam se debe erradicarArchivo:Keroro37b.gif 14:27 20 ago 2010 (UTC) puuf u.u Bueno ahora lo hago repida y luego te la doy mejorada x3 Nombre: Samantha Cara: Archivo:Cara_de_Plusle.png Personalidad: Es simpatica y alegre. Traba amistad facilmente. Se preocupa mucho por sus amigos. Aveces, les gusta gastarles bromas. Historia: '''Tiene once años. Vivio con sus padres hasta que tuvieros un accidente y murieron. Entonces la llevaron al ese sito q no me recuerdfo el nomb re y ale x3 naa luego la hago mejor -.- Firma: [[User:Maya1999|๓เкค-ςђคภ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'ƒεïïʐ ṿεɾαṉøø']] 15:21 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Encantao xD Nombre: Triki Cara: Archivo:Cara de Snover.png Personalidad: Es muy frío, bromista con sus mejores amigos. No le gusta que se burlen de su nombre xD (¿Quién no se reiría de alguien llamado Triki?) Historia: Tras una discusión, abandoné mi hogas y ahí acabé. Firma: Odio el SPAAm 18:28 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Claeoo Claro k me puedes poner en amigos nwn , en cuanto a lo de la novela: Nombre: Magick Cara: Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png Personalidad: Bueno , la personalidad de momoka , tu ya sabes Historia: Sus padres la maltractaron y se escapó de casa quando solo era un ralts , un dia de lluvia. Desde entonces empezó a canviar su personalidad y se le puso la misma ke momoka xD...Después sus padres murieron (no se sabe como) y se la llevaron a un olfanato. Firma: [[User:Munchlax-code|'~ⓐяιяσяσ♥']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥ⓐяιкυмι~ ]] 19:36 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Tropa Hmm... Y yo pense que se podian hacer otras Tropas en esta Wikia,a parte la hize porque la idea de una Tropa quedaba genial. Si no quieres que tenga una Tropa,porque hayas usado CopyRight de Keroro,Lo hare. Ciao! De Parte de Shuroro: Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 13:51 21 ago 2010 (UTC) El Copy Right Esto es otra cosa,El Copy Right que usas es de Keroro Group,El cual solo es utilizado por las Tropas del Anime y Peliculas. Por lo tanto el Copy Right que usas no le pertenece en si a tu Tropa,ni a la mia tampoco. Ya que lo unico capaz de dar Copy Right a Personas y Niños normales,es Deviant Art. Haci que segun lo que deduci,la Tropa Shuroro no es Totalmente un Plagio a la Tropa Veroro. Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 14:01 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Otra vez yo,lo se Se que soy por 3º vez yo,pero voy a darte todas mis razones para que mi tropa se quede. Tu no inventaste las tropas,las tropas estan por todo Deviant Art,Las Tropas estan por toda la internet,Por todo el Mundo! Tu no creaste el hacer tropas,por lo que los demas pueden hacer tropas,Por algo funde el Club Keronense,para que todos los fans de Keroro se entretengan,se diviertan en el Club! No amurrandose por los "Plagios" De otra forma,para que lo crearia? Aparte,no te quejaste en nada si cuando te uniste al Club Keronense debiste haber leido que habian Tropas y demas,si leiste eso,pudiste haberte quejado,pero mis razones serian aun mas fuertes... Atentamente:Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 14:33 21 ago 2010 (UTC) hola victor soy la hermana de piruru me preguntaba si te gustaria ser mi amigo Archivo:Chiroro-1916736ebf.gif [[User:Chiroro56|☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 11:36 23 ago 2010 (UTC) puedes ponerme cualquier pokemon me puedes poner cualquier pokemon me gustan todos pero mi favorito es purugly [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:02 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu huevo :D Ya, toma :3 (yo lo veo soso u.u perdona) cuando nasca les are gifs mas chulos Archivo:Huevo_Totodile_Para_Victor.gify мιleѕ de goтιтaѕ vιolan la gravedad 13:39 23 ago 2010 (UTC) es soso :( Felicidades Felicidades, fuiste escogido/a Para el noticiero pkew envía un mensaje en mi pagina de discucion para saber si quieres entrar asi: Tu usuario o nombre Tu sprite Seccion:(chismes, paparazzi, futbol, clima, supervizor de pueblos el que informa los sucesos de los pueblos) Si lo haces asi entras en el noticiero!!!! Good luck…. Usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Ten Un sprite, gracias por entrar al noticiero pkew Archivo:Regalo_aaa.png Cindaquilytogekiss ya nacio nacio un totodile (no iva a nacer un chicorita ¬¬) toma :D Archivo:Totodile_para_victor.gify мιleѕ de goтιтaѕ vιolan la gravedad 14:39 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Loco.... thumb|238px|leftNo se porque te lo subo, tu no me das nada a cambio ni me dices gracias ni me das un regalito :( Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gif'мιкα-¢нαη' ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 14:43 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Mmm... Sí, sí que puedes. Envíame el pokémon que quieres ser, y yo te diré que puedes ser, ¿ok? --'ºNicopriº' 13:57 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ya tengo papel para ti! Hablarás bastante, y no serás de los malos. No te puedo decir más. ¿Te parece bien?--'ºNicopriº' 17:58 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Chica emo reservado?? me dijiste que la chica emo de la novela tuya me lo hibas a reservar, pero haru lo reservo, aun sigue siendo para mi el papel verdad??? ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 21:32 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola... Oye puedo participar en tu novela? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P]] 22:32 3 sep 2010 (UTC) chico gamberro quisiera ese papel dime si lo puedo tener vale ;) at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 22:52 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Gracias Victor ya me anoto [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P]] 17:07 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola victor, soys ofi me anote en tu novela como guardian de valentia dime si mi ficha esta mal por ke no entendi mucho como anotarme si pero no la borres quieroe star en ese peubto gracias [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:44 4 sep 2010 (UTC) amm victor, no me voy. pro esque no puedo apuntarme...estoy castigada y estoy con mi pima. Y mañana me voy de su casa. Asi qu gaz lo que quieras, dejame el pusto o se lo das a otra.....te mentiia si te dijera que no me importa. Pero bueno... paula Bono El bono de Bono para todos los Realities de Operación ha sido suspendido porque lo he pensado y mejor sin bono xD. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:07 5 sep 2010 (UTC) No quiero parecer impaciente, pero... ¿Cuando vas a seguir con Isla pokémon? solo pregunto Lumineon al maximo!!!!!!!!!! toma lider,te la regalo como en la inscripcion del torneo pusiste que tu arma era una vara de fuego amarilla y roja,toma,la he intentado encontrar y retocar,no se si ha quedado bien,espero que te guste.Archivo:Waffe013.jpg [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru Corporación ']]-[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡No rechacéis a Rotom!']] 14:51 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Victor! :( Estaba haciendo tu atwork y sali sin guardar!! TTwTT thumb|63px|Editare este x3Por eso ahora soloo te arreglare una imagen de veroro ._. мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 09:11 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola... Mi prima me ha dicho que te lo diga He puesto una imagen tuya , el sprite de veroro , para mi novela , ella me ha dicho que si quiero usarlo tengo que pedirtelo , puedo usarlo para mi novela? Esque quiero que salga Y otra cosa que te quiero pedir Puedo unirme a la tropa veroro? Hasta tengo mi sprite Archivo:Cosmara_sprite_BY-CosmoRainbow.pngse llama Cosmara Archivo:CosmoRainbow_sprite.gifCosmo , la giroro arcoirisArchivo:Tails sprite-de-CosmoArcoiris.gif 13:17 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Responde mi mensaje porfavor el de antes Archivo:Tails sprite-de-CosmoArcoiris.gifArchivo:CosmoRainbow_sprite.gifCosmoAmo a Tails!!! 19:09 18 sep 2010 (UTC) paula? si te refieres a paula Acelfcolori,ella claro que se puede unir,pero dile que tiee que hacer un sprite,por mi se puede unir . [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 06:40 19 sep 2010 (UTC) P.D.;paula si,pero a kangaskhan 1 NUNCA querré que netre en la tropa veroro. victor/lideeeeeeeeeeeeeeer te gustaria salir en mi nueva novela,es esta ,si te quieres apuntar,solo dame la descripcion,poder que domina,sprite y caraMM byeee. [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 10:31 19 sep 2010 (UTC) mira esto lider ,que ari,ya no es mi amiga,y como se que tu quisiste un dia sacarla de la tropa,ahora la voy a sacar yo,con tu permiso,pregunta a mika si quieres unirse n.n [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 18:26 24 sep 2010 (UTC) olvida el mensaje de arriba fue su hermano que se hizo pasar por ella,no era nada,no la quits de la tropa.[[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 07:25 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Victoooor! tu huevo! No sabia que ponerle! x3 Que te pareze? Archivo:Huevo_de_Tsutaja_by_Mika.png No sabia que ponerle :3 espero que te guste! mejor que el de kan esta!!!!!! мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 16:22 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Eh tu ¿primo veroro? x3 Archivo:Veroro_sprite_by_Mika.png <--- tsé ¬w¬ ¿me quedo chulo? x333 aca tienes el sprite que te prometi :3 ♥мιкα ★ 06:36 30 sep 2010 (UTC) aquí estaaaaa!! Personaje humano: Quiero ser http://www.court-records.net/chara-kristoph.htm el de este sprite creo que es el mismo:Archivo:Brillo_de_gafas.gif Nombre: Piruru Apellido: ElGavin,Piruru Gavin(al principio pensé en piruru gumshoe XD pero este personaje me gustó mas) Edad: 22 años Pokémon que eres: Riolu:Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png y si no vale,pues:Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png Personalidad: Rencoroso,callado,no para de ponerse bien las gafas,siempre tiene una expresion de desprecio en la cara,y está siempre sacando conclusiones y elaborando hipótesis de las situaciones.tamiben dice refranes y frases populares(sin el o,sea XD) [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 17:56 1 oct 2010 (UTC) T la dejo acá? A veer... cualqiier cositaa q estée mal decimee t la corrijo, no tengo problema n.n Personaje humano: A veer... no sé bien q nombre tenía, reo q es Lauren, es este: http://www.court-records.net/charagk-3.htm#himeko Nombre: Avril x3 Apellido: No le vi el apellido owo Pero es este personaje http://www.court-records.net/charagk-3.htm#himeko Edad: La del personaje Pokémon que eres: Ehm... no tengo el juegoo pero... se puede piplup, no? ewe hay caaritas con sus expresiones x3 Personalidad: No me da pereza pero poneme la del personaje x3 espero q esté bien єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 18:24 1 oct 2010 (UTC) :3 a ver... Con los demas no te enfadas y conmigo si T-T Personaje humano: ya te lo pase x3U Nombre: Pues Mika :3 Apellido: nya... no me acuerdo x3 Edad: a ver... ¿13? x3 Pokémon que eres: '''Archivo:Torchic_OCPA.png '''Personalidad: pues me da pereza X3 ♥мιкα ★ 09:05 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Vs finish! ED A ver si te gusta... x3 Archivo:VsRaguna_by_Mika.png♥мιкα ★ 14:12 3 oct 2010 (UTC) graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas muchas gracias lideeeer !!,como regalo,te hare una imagen de un ataque de veroro n.n [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 15:21 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Hiii! n.n Holaa, soy Martaa, pero llamame Mimi n.n una preguntiita, kieres ser mi amigo? мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 15:06 8 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: ARRIBA KERORO! Pues ees... Puues mi pokemon favorito es Glameow n.n Otra cosita, he visto tu articulo de la tropa Veroro, mola mucho, jooo qiero unirme pero se qe no puedoo x3 Cual es tu keronense favorito? Los mios...Keroro y Tamama! мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 19:00 8 oct 2010 (UTC)Archivo:ThumbnailCAADJNYT.jpg que guayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy mola mogollon!!! de donde sacaste las imagenes? que guay!! deberias subirlo a la pagina de la novela!! [[User:Azelfito-345|'Kururu ']]+[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'Tamama']]=Piruru 13:49 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro! ﻿Me encantaría! Me puse histerico cuando dijiste que te ibas porque iba a salir en instituto de pokécity porque no me gusta que nadie se vaya. Lumineon, Eevee, Cranidos LOL! Nombre: Pokemon: (la cara) Personalidad: Don: Algo que se te de mu' bien. Solo una cosa Coló favorito: ¿Quien no lo entiende? --I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 18:12 26 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola Tu juegas Rune Factory? Poder del 'Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?]] 17:45 4 nov 2010 (UTC) 4 cosas 1 ahora mismo los pongo 2 quiero un porygon-z 3 y tu cual kieres? 4 sigue con el instituto White dejame UN MENSAJE!!!!!!!!!! 11:06 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ok ya lo arreglo [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 13:38 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Solucionado Ya lo he arreglado. Piplupmander 19:47 6 nov 2010 (UTC)Pearl Solucionado Ya lo he arreglado. Piplupmander 19:47 6 nov 2010 (UTC)Pearl Solucionado Ya lo he arreglado. Piplupmander 19:47 6 nov 2010 (UTC)Pearl Debesponer los datos de tu personaje. Lo siento, pero debes poner los datos de tu personaje Víctor como hice en el ejemplo. No es culpa tuya, ya que todavía no habia hecho el ejemplo. Debesponer los datos de tu personaje. Lo siento, pero debes poner los datos de tu personaje Víctor como hice en el ejemplo. No es culpa tuya, ya que todavía no habia hecho el ejemplo. Tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo_morado.png ¡Este es tu huevo! El pokémon de dentro es... ¡Ditto! Saldrá cuando hagas 50 ediciones más. SFDAafcxz EN TU NOVELA DE LA NOCHE EL SOL O LO QUE SEA BORRARON MI FICHA1!111 Victor ¿Que te parece si en Lágrimas de cocodrilo descubro que no eres mi hermano y me enamoro de ti? x3----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 10:32 28 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori bueno si no se puede escogo a Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png Brayan 20:38 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Victor ~ Nombre: Paula Hudson Horner Cara de MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Personalidad: Simpática y decidia, nunca abandona una decisión. Siempre dice lo que piensa y es muy sincera, aunque a veces ofende con lo que dice. Está enamorada de ti, y quiere decirtelo, pero no tiene suficiente valor. (eso ha sonado un tanto extraño) Hobby: Adora leer e inventarse puzzles y misterios con los que partirle la cabeza a sus amigos Miedo:Teme al agua y a los espacios cerrados Firma: --·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 18:05 8 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ... Gracias(con eso me refiero hagamos las paces ewe) ewe Nombre: Drake Uchiha Kawashima (?) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Personalidad: Simpatico algo frio tranquilo a veces infantil (?) ODIA la musica vallenato,joropo(?) bachata los ritmos tropicales y su ritmo favorito es el rock. Casi siempre toma buenas decisiones y tiene razon a veces es algo dormilon (?) casi siempre es alegre y trata de animar a las personas Hobby: Escuchar Musica (?) Miedo: Drapion (?) Firma: [[Usuario:King457|''King...'' ]] ~''''' [[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿ Que? ?' '' '' ]] 18:10 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias!! Hacepto con gusto y muchas gracias por seleccionarme. La ficha: Nombre: 'Germán Floremonte Llamaviva '''Cara de MM: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png 'Personalidad: '''Es amistoso y amigable. Le encanta hacer amigos y siempre trata de llevarse bien con todos, es muy positivo. '''Hobby: '''Dibujar y usar la Computadora '''Miedo: ''Beedrills x3 Firma: '''Germán-Kun ~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~ 21:34 8 dic 2010 (UTC)' Aca lo del msn pervertido (?) Nombre: Rin kagamine! (puedes llamarme obsesionada e.e) Cara de MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Personalidad: Es bastante orgullosa, le gusta divertirse y es bastante vaga, pero en las cosas que le gustan las hace inmediatamente xD Hobby: Fastidiar :B Miedo: e.o magikarps! xD mm... a la soledad ._. pervertido (??) xDDDD ah y arigato xD 'мιкα' '1999' 18:38 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Vic! x3 No me pusistes en tu lista de amigos D: [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 19:27 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey hey hey (?) Y que pasa que no me pusiste en tu lista de amigos? D: Archivo:Mijumaru icon.gif King... [[Usuario Discusión:King457|'Que?]] Archivo:Mijumaru icon.gif 18:11 16 dic 2010 (UTC) a ver...mr. lo se todo que coño carajo vas a saber tu? te crees que lo sabes todo o que? ¬_¬'' Mira,si vas a poner comentarios negativos, vete a hacer tu novela (si tienes, que no lo se) ¬_¬ Ok? aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 20:57 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ¬_¬ si supieras leer, en en lo de adios, pe un usuario llamado EmeraldPokemonSpecial decia que NO ME IVA DE PE, Ok?? ¬_¬ aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 09:48 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ademas me ire cuando m de la gana -.-'' n_nU ok ya lo cambie,puse un glameow ,espero que no este cogido[[Usuario:Yenthami|♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:23 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola Eco! Bueno, la verdad es que sí, pasó bastante tiempo. Pero, bueno, ya he vuelto, ¡y te aseguro que en un tiempo no me volveré a ir! xD. Por cierto, con el siguiente capítulo verás si tus sospechas fallaron o no... Nos vemos! --'Derpus"El caballero solitario"'' 15:56 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola nwn Victor Quieres SAlir en Hoenn Renace?? Si o no nwn? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 15:04 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Oki nwn Otra cosa dime como kieres salir?, Presentador de concursos, Extra, hechizero, Hombre lobo, XD Como tu kiees, y dime 1 poke ke te acompañe nwn [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 15:18 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias por el aviso :D Muchas gracias, ya está bloqueado. Por cierto, ¿las páginas que borró han vuelto a la normalidad? Es que voy a toda prisa... Ah, y feliz año nuevo. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 15:12 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 12:33 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Bien gracias por decir que si ponme un totodile pero... yo a ti a quien te pongo?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow'']]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)''']] 12:41 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Risas saludos y una peticion Jajajajajajajajjajajajaja me parti el culo con tu lista de tus enemigos yo tambien odio a los adolescentes de disney SON UNOS PIJOS y tambienodio a ... JUSTIN BIEBER!!!! LE ODIOOOO!!!!!! bueno me preguntaba si a ti te gustaba el rap y no me atrevia a preguntarlo asi que te lo pregunto asi chii? TE MOLA EL RAP?? bueno y q t queria invitar a mi novela de rap 2.0 si tu quieres claro... bueno chao y ojala q digas q si Chipper_PORTA&NAI&BAZZEL_WELCOMETORAP 16:30 5 ene 2011 (UTC)